czarnobylfandomcom-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 10
Rozdział 10. O swobodzie operatora Sama w sobie przyjęta teza o swobodzie działań operatora w podejmowaniu decyzji, poruszona przez I. Kazaczkowa oraz A. Uskowa w powieści Ju. Szczerbaka „Czarnobyl”, według mnie, stosowana w kontekście zespołu CzAES zupełnie nietrafna, nie mająca żadnego związku z 26 kwietnia. Wolność podejmowania decyzji w różnych aspektach pracy, prócz technicznych wytycznych, jest potrzebna nie tylko operatorowi. Oczywiście, całkowitej swobody nie ma i być nie może. Przy jakimkolwiek systemie, w jakiejkolwiek pracy. Mówię tutaj o pracownikach najemnych, do których kwalifikuję wszystkich pracowników radzieckich przedsiębiorstw państwowych. Według mnie, tej wolności całkowicie wystarczało; w razie konfliktu ktoś zawsze mógł odejść, znajdując pracę o pensji takiej samej. Pod warunkiem, że był odpowiednio wykwalifikowany. W jakimkolwiek systemie nie można liczyć, że sprzeciwiając się przełożonemu, będzie cie głaskał po sierści i mówił: „Jakiś ty dobry, no, nie płacz już”. Lecz jeżeli będzie się trzymało dwóch podstawowych reguł: * nie lecieć „jak z pełnym pęcherzem” z każdą drobnostką * stawiać się w sytuacji, kulturalnie i mając racje po swojej stronie, wówczas kierownik się nieco podenerwuje, ale odpuści. Naczelnikami na pozycjach, od których przede wszystkim zależy produkcja, zostają ludzie znający się, na innych stopniach już nie ma takich wymagań. Fakt, u nas wiele stanowisk źle obsadzonych. Wydaje mi się, że, tak zwana, atmosfera w elektrowni była całkiem znośna. Główna w tym zasługa, moim zdaniem, dyrektora W.P. Briuchanowa. Człowiek ten jest łagodny, cierpliwy, nie wyciągający pochopnych wniosków. Owszem, były momenty nerwowe, pełne napięć, zwłaszcza w okresie budowy. Ale to zamykało się w kręgu kierowników i ich zastępców. Aby mieć wolność zewnętrzną, trzeba mieć najpierw wolność wewnętrzną, poczucie własnej godności. Mogłem się sprzeczać z wieloma, i tak było, w elektrowni. Główny inżynier W.P. Akinfiew – nie zły jakiś tam człowiek, lecz miał dziwne wybuchowe zapędy obrażania człowieka. Na pierwszym bloku montowano w systemie SAOR elementy rurociągu – kolanka wyrobu bagliejskiego zakładu Minenergo. Zrobione według potrzeb standardu, jednak zakład miał licencje na produkowanie wyrobów, o wytrzymałości do 22 atmosfer. Wtedy pracowałem jako zastępca kierownika sali reaktora. Pojechałem do tego zakładu. A tam mi mówią, że już nasi montażyści tu byli. Dla zawarcia „kontaktu”, wydaliśmy pieniądze w restauracji. Dogadaliśmy się, zamówiłem z nadmiarem i jeszcze na innym bloku wykorzystaliśmy. Po trzech dniach przychodzi Akinfiew i pyta: „Nie zrobili jeszcze?” Odpowiadam: „Nie”. :– To co żeś plótł, że szybko zrobią? :– Kierownikowi się coś poprzewracało? W takim okresie czasu wykonać to niemożliwe. Dokumentacja może i prosta, ale muszą zrobić wiele testów. Na chamstwo odpowiadam także chamstwem. Później rozmowa się dobrze toczyła. Zwyzywał jeden drugiego i „nie na BAM, a jeszcze starą drogą”. (przenośnia rosyjska, BAM to „Magistrala Bajkałsko-Amurska – przyp. tłum.) Inna sytuacja. Na trzeci blok przyszły membrany o średnicy 600 mm, a w kraju taśmy są produkowane na standard 400 mm. Trzeba spawać. Montażowcy się tego nie podjęli, za cienkie. Umówiłem się z instytutem w Kijowie. Poprosiłem Akinfiewa o dzień na wyjazd do Kijowa :– Jedź, tylko bez gadaniny. (?!) Ktoś porozumiał się w sprawie nowej techniki czwartego bloku z WNIIAES i zostało zaoszczędzone niecałe czterdzieści sześć tysięcy rubli. Dostaliśmy premię. A do Kijowa własnym samochodem jeździłem, za benzynę trzeba płacić. W różnych podobnych wypadkach, a ich było niemało, nigdy się nie zastanawiałem, co mogę stracić. Z zastępcą głównego inżyniera Ju.A. Kamieniewem trzy razy na śmierć się wyzywał. Nie wiem jak Ju.A. Kamieniew, chłop zapalczywy, ale szybko przebaczał, zaś na mnie na pewno chodził W.P. Akinfiew do W.P. Briuchanowa. Czasem dawało się odczuć różnice poglądów, lecz mnie to zbytnio nie obchodziło. Zawsze wyznawałem idee: służ sprawie, a nie człowiekowi. Tylko sprawa nie oszuka. Chociaż prawda i w to raz zwątpiłem. W listopadzie 1986 roku, kiedy wróciłem do szpitala do Kijowa, zobaczyłem leżące w stosie książki. Zacząłem je zbierać. I taka mnie wtedy złość wzięła, że wyrzuciłem całą techniczną literaturę. Luddyzm dwudziestego wieku… Tamci niszczyli obrabiarki, ja się na książki rzuciłem. Mądrze. I jeśli wszystko czynić prawidłowo, to ponuro. Nie bez całkowitego namysłu stawiałem się przełożonym. Po pierwsze, uważałem (po części uzasadnienie…) że przy swoich kwalifikacjach i stosunku do pracy, zawsze ja znajdę. Po drugie, pensję zawsze oddawałem żonie, ona nią zarządzała wedle własnego uznania. Jeszcze w Komsomole na Amurze powiedziała, żeby na wypłacie zawsze trzy tysiące byłt. Wówczas jeszcze starczało na potrzeby w razie przeprowadzki. I w tych oto dwóch punktach zamykała się moja wolność. Trzeba być przygotowanym na każdą decyzję kierownika, nawet na zwolnienie. Nie może być mowy o żadnej wolności, jeśli zawsze na szalach aptecznych będziesz ważył skutki swoich postępowań: o siedem rubli wypłatę zmniejszą, wcisną skierowanie do sanatorium… Jednak ogólnie, a w szczególności w Elektrowni Czarnobylskiej, nie zwalnia się operatorów, chyba, że w wypadku szczególnego wykroczenia. Lecz takich wypadków można zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Operatorów pamiętam wszystkich, poczynając od kierownika zmiany elektrowni. Wracając do 26 kwietnia 1986 roku. Całkowicie daremnie I. Kazaczkow z A. Uskowem zastanawiają się, czy mogli by wtedy dopuścić się naruszenia instrukcji, czy nie mogli. Żadnego naruszenia nie było! Za za obniżenie poziomu zapasu reaktywności „dziękuję” projektantom, 26 kwietnia o tym nie wiedzieliśmy, ani Akimow, ani Toptunow, ani Diatłow. Aż do 1:30 się tego nie spodziewałem. Do niczego nie powinno dojść przy ujemnym współczynniku mocy, jak to jest napisane w archiwach projektowych i danych Działu Bezpieczeństwa Jądrowego. Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć, że „wszyscy oszukują kalendarze”(ironiczny cytat pochodzący ze sztuki teatralnej – przyp. tłum.)? Cała ta bierność myśli dopiero mija, kiedy sprawa dotyka człowieka bezpośrednio. No, Uskow nie operator, ale jego stanowisko wymaga znajomości instruktażu. A odpowiedź Kazaczkowa na pytanie Ju.N. Szczerbina to już w ogóle nie zrozumiała: :– Wzrost mocy – to była zabójcza decyzja? :– ''Tak, to była zabójcza decyzja… Dalej twierdzi, że gdyby to się stało za jego zmiany, to poczuwałby się do odpowiedzialności i uznałby karę za sprawiedliwość. I byłby Kazaczkow w ciągu ani jednej sekundy nic złego nie robiący – ani Regulaminu, ani instrukcji by nie naruszył? Na czymże to opierają oskarżenia? Na wiedzy poawaryjnej? Tak, z niej jasno wynika, że ani spadek mocy, ani następujące po nim podnoszenie jej, dokonane w zgodności z PBJa i OPB, nie były bez skutków negatywnych. My zatrudnialiśmy się do pracy na normalnych reaktorach. To jest właśnie to, klapki na oczach. Jakaż tu wolność operatora – ekonomiczna czy jakakolwiek inna? Ktoś tu was zniewala? Nie można wolności rozumieć jako swobody od odpowiedzialności, od sumienia. Kiedy mówi się o konkretnych ludziach, to swoja wiedzie opieraj na stanie z tamtego czasu. Można posiadać swoje domniemania, lecz trzeba zaznaczyć, że to tylko przypuszczenia. Jak widać, pisarzowi ciężko jest się zmieścić w ciasnocie realnych faktów, więc fantazja dodaje do „dokumentu” parę „szczegółów”, których tak naprawdę nie było. Zapomniał G. Miedwiediew, że mówiąc o ludziach prawdziwie istniejących, trzeba zachować minimum szacunku. Wprowadza konflikty: no bo jak to – bezkonfliktowa tragedia? Pojawiająca się dynamiczność akcji daje do namysłu. Możesz o sobie i o innych dowiedzieć się rzeczy, które miały miejsce i których nie było. Może z pewnego punktu widzenia fachowa i krytyczna analiza „Raportu z Czarnobyla” I. Borysowa („Październik” № 10 z 1990 roku) dobra, tylko ma tyle wspólnego z rzeczywistością, co sama powieść. Spójrzmy, co pisze I. Borysow oraz zestawmy to z rzeczywistością: :„Lecz jak długo na niego (na Diatłowa – A.D.) działała presja, tak samo on naciskał na swoich podwładnych, przekazując dalej ten łańcuch ciążenia. Do eksplozji Diatłow nakazywał przedłużać testy TG aż do skutku, nie licząc się z zagrożeniem awarią. Po eksplozji kreował on kłamstwo, że reaktor jest rzekomo cały, bo takie kłamstwo chciano od niego usłyszeć.” :„W systemie Diatłow jest pod presją, więc i Diatłow wywiera presję. Ten system rozwija się stopniowo. Naciska Diatłow, naciska Fomina, naciska Briuchanow, naciska Szczerbina… System utrwala „fizjologię” wzajemnego zniewalania, do utrwalenia i zaprotokołowania. I tak, koniec końców, wszyscy razem złączeni w obozach.” Nie, Szanowny I. Borysowie, w obozach to akurat rozłączeni: Briuchanow, Fomin i Diatłow, a także byliby Akimow, Toptunow i Pierewaczenko, a faktycznie winowajcy katastrofy chowają się za utworami typu „Raport z Czarnobyla” – będąc na wolności, śmiejąc się. Pan, oczywiście, mówi o innych obozach, jednak moje słowa nie są żartem. W sprawie presji, to tylko stworzona fikcja G. Miedwiediewa, podłapana przez krytyka. Nikt na mnie nie naciskał, ani widocznie, ani potajemnie. I na nikogo ja też nie naciskałem. Ani 26 kwietnia, ani wcześniej. W moim słownictwie nie było zwrotów – rób, jak mówiłem – ani podobnych. Polecenia w oparciu o wytyczne instrukcji technicznych – owszem, ani nigdy goły rozkaz. Możliwa była z mojej strony mimowolna presja personel z powodu szerszej (jak wyrażał się Ju. Tregub i I. Kozaczkow – na głowę wyższą, niż u innych) wiedzy. No tak, nie będę udawał głuptasa. 26 kwietnia nie wywierałem nacisków na nikogo, o czym może świadczyć brak jakichkolwiek sprzeciwów. Nie mieli do tego żadnych powodów. Jeśli na kłamstwo komisji G. Miedwiediew nakłada swoje, to oczywiście, krytyk zbuduje trzecią kondygnacje. „Do eksplozji Diatłow nakazywał przedłużać testy TG aż do skutku, nie licząc się z zagrożeniem awarią.” Jeszcze w maju 1986 roku komisja G.A. Szaszarina ustaliła, że w momencie uruchamiania AZ nie było żadnych prewencyjnych czy awaryjnych alarmów. W styczniu 1991 roku potwierdza to komisja N.A. Steinberga. Inne komisja, z oczywistych względów, nie akcentują tego faktu, lecz niczego nie mogą nazwać „awaryjną realnością”. Tak samo, na jakiej podstawie miałyby powstawać bunty, a Diatłow miałby je pacyfikować? Do trzeciego poziomu odnosi się także :„Po eksplozji kreował on kłamstwo, że reaktor jest rzekomo cały, bo takie kłamstwo chciano od niego usłyszeć.” Zostawmy sumieniu pisarza i krytyka tezę, że ktoś oczekiwał kłamstwa. Jak to mówią, kiedy gęś podczas wylinki traci pióra i nie może latać, w razie niebezpieczeństwa chowa głowę – nic nie widzi, więc może jej też nie widzą. No, nie pałam sympatia do ludzi, których teraz opisuję, lecz żeby do gęsi ich porównywać? Tak, to moja wina, że nic nie wytłumaczyłem nikomu w tym wirze zdarzeń – reaktor był całkowicie zniszczony i nie było potrzeby go chłodzić. Nawet Saszy Akimowowi nic nie powiedziałem. Już po pierwszych oględzinach bloku doszło do mnie, jaki jest stan reaktora i rozkazałem wyłączyć Akimowowi pompy, uruchomione zaraz po eksplozji z mojego rozporządzenia. Uważałem Saszę Akimowa za pojętnego inżyniera, jemu było jasne, co chciałem przekazać poprzez zatrzymanie pomp. Tak, sądzę, że do Akimowa to dotarło, a jego uczestnictwo w procederze podawania wody tłumaczę tym, że chciał w ogóle coś robić. Jak już pisałem, nie rozmawiałem o niczym z W.P. Briuchanowem i ani tyle z N.M. Fominem, nawet telefonicznie. Nawiasem mówiąc, Fomin Ju. Bagdasarowi nie rozkazał zatrzymania trzeciego bloku, ani nikt nie zabraniał po moim rozporządzeniu. Pisarze myślą według schematu – w każdej sztuce powinni być ci dobrzy i ci źli. W Tragedii Czarnobylskiej wśród działających czynnie osób tych złych nie było. Oni się skryli poza kadrem.